


Of Sweet Experiences and Bitter Memories

by et0et0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can you tell Allister is my comfort character yet: a saga of fics by me, Gen, Would it technically be coffee shops & cafés, but I'm not surprised, the fact that allivic friendship isn't a tag is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et0et0/pseuds/et0et0
Summary: Allister runs a Battle Café stationed in Stow-on-Side with his pokémon. One day, while working, he meets a trainer who is more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister & Masaru | Victor, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Of Sweet Experiences and Bitter Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, and thanks for checking out a silly little one-shot about a favorite AU of mine :) 
> 
> This work is pretty old, but after a tiny bit of revision, it seems fine enough to post. I hope you enjoy ^^

At this point, it was starting to near the end of the annual Gym Challenge. The fastest competitors had already finished, and the vast majority were coming upon Spikemuth; that's what Bea told him, anyway. Thus, while the café was busier than usual, it was starting to slow; less and less people trickled in, and even fewer returned, no doubt either moving on or giving up from the challenge.

Perhaps it would be interesting to run for Gym Leader alongside Bea sometime, but who would look after the café then?

  


The bells at the door chimed, signaling a new customer. Allister shook himself out of his own thoughts, and focused on the world around him. _Right_ , he had just finished serving a plate and was heading back, letting his body run on autopilot. What did he just serve that couple, again..?

"Welcome to Stow-on-Side's Battle Café, please make yourself at home."

The boy's mind was still in a haze. Autopilot really was such a nice thing, sometimes.

Allister rubbed at his eyes from under his mask, and shook his head slightly. ' _You need to wake up, silly. Focus._ '

  


The boy approaching the counter was young, seemingly only a couple years older than Allister himself. Brown hair, with non-local clothes... A challenger? The boy smiled, and started to talk. He seemed nervous. ' _I understand that._ '

Allister felt like he was forgetting something.

"Nice to meet you. This is my first time in a Battle Café, actually... Can you, uh. Explain that, to me?"

_Oh_ , so _that's_ what he forgot. ' _Ugh... Stupid drowsiness._ '

"O-oh, um, sorry, of course!" Allister bowed his head a bit, before looking back up. "U-uh, sorry, I forgot to do the explanation... M-my bad. You can either order something off the menu and we'll bring it to you, or you could do a double battle with me for a free treat at random... O-oh, and um, you could do both, if you really wanted..?"

' _Good job._ _Fantastic._ '

You'd think Allister would be better at talking to people after running his establishment for three years and counting, but you'd be surprised. He oh-so wanted to blame it on how tired he was.

"Ohhh, that makes sense! Thanks, aha." The older boy in question looked a little embarrassed (Okay, maybe a lot if _Allister_ of all people was able to tell). "Do you think we could battle? I wanna know what it's like."

Yep, a challenger _for sure._

"T-that's fine! Give me a second, and I'll meet you over there." He pointed to his right, where a platform sat, designed for Pokemon battles. It was made of the same material as the stadiums were- not that Allister actually knew what it was.

Allister quietly gave his Mimikyu something along the usual orders ("Mimi, do you mind manning the front desk again? I don't know know how long this will take, he's new."), receiving the usual response _("Okay! There's not many people out today, anyway. You can take your time."_ ).

  


Meeting the trainer on the miniature field, Allister unhooked two of his dusk balls off his shorts. It was the other boy's first time here, Allister could afford to make the battle easier.

Both sides threw their Pokéballs out onto the stage, and the usual music that played throughout the café was replaced with something slightly more intense, signaling the start of their battle. It was quiet, but sure enough, most of the other people in the room turned their gazes to look at the two boys.

' _Breathe in, and out. At least_ look _like you're trying._ '

Allister was nervous, and he didn't really know why. It didn't matter, though; the sensation was nothing new.

' _Breathe in, and out._ _Steel your gaze._ '

In almost no time, his surroundings disappeared. The light, yet deep purple walls faded into the background, the patterns now nearly non-existent. The dark, wooden tables started to blend in with what was once the walls, along with the Litwick-style candles that adorned them. The chandelier, the windows, the doors, his desk, the people; everything vanished into a blur of white.

Allister could feel his bright violet eyes shine, hardened with the weight of solemnity. ' _Focus._ '

In front of him was a Roserade and a Corviknight. They looked pretty strong- no, _very_ strong- and either could wipe out his Pumpkaboo and Honedge with one hit. What were they, level 40? His own pokémon were only leveled up to about 20... This was going to be challenging.

Allister ordered the Honedge to use Shadow Sneak, and his Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed. Being priority, the Shadow Sneak hit the opposing Roserade, but his Pumpkaboo fainted from a Drill Peck before it could do anything. Honedge was then hit by a Giga-Drain, though the attack wasn't quite enough to knock it out. The Roserade that issued the attack looked healthier than ever.

' _These Pokémon... They're both strong and fast. He's an exceptional trainer._ '

Allister was "mad about strong trainers," as he had said time and time again. This boy... Whoever he was, Allister owed him mounds of respect, especially since his Honedge was now, too, fainted.

The opposing boy smiled (Relief? Exhilaration?), and stepped forward to shake Allister's hand.

' _Huh... Not many people bother to_.'

...He should probably say something.

"T-thank you, for the battle. You're really strong..."

The other boy chuckled. "No, thank _you_ _!_ "

Underneath his mask, in the most glad way possible, Allister rolled his eyes.

  


•★•

  


How it happened was kinda weird, Allister thought. He battled a customer, _something_ happened, and now suddenly they were both sitting at a table _in his own café_. That's how he thought of it, anyway.

' _...Am I having memory failure? I'm too young to be Mr. Kabu._ '

  


The boy in front of Allister was sipping tea from a cup painted to look like a Sinistea (' _Did I make the tea, or did one of my Pokémon? It doesn't look like Polteageist tea._ '). Said trainer was smiling, hopefully content. He set down the teacup, and focused his eyes on Allister.

"What's your name?"

"...'M Allister."

' _Wait, you're supposed to ask them for their name, too-'_

"...What's yours..?"

The boy in question rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, still not removing his gaze. "My name's Victor. My sister is doing the Gym Challenge, but I thought I'd come over here and visit the market since we had some time. Incidentally, I also ended up here..." More chuckles.

' _That would explain why his Pokémon are so powerful,_ _though_. _He has been traveling around, after all._ '

"P-pardon me, but... 'your sister'? Does that mean you're not doing the Challenge?"

The boy's- ' _Victor's_ ,' Allister mentally corrected- eyes finally tore off Allister in favor of looking at the wall to the left.

"Ah, no, I'm not. I've never had any interest in becoming champion... To me, I'm just going on a little journey with my sister and our friend."

The afternoon light shone through the window, soaking everything it hit in orange, including the boys and the round table they shared.

"Oh, I... Get that, I think. 'M sis had always said I could be a Gym Leader if I wanted, but I don't really l-like the crowds... A-anyway, uh, what's your sister's name? Maybe I've heard it, since she's registered, n' all..."

' _I over-shared, didn't I? Ah, I suck at talking to people. Maybe that's why my only employees are Pokémon._ '

  


"Oh, her name's Gloria."

If Allister had a drink, he would've already spat it out. He could hear his Gengar laughing at him. ' _Shut up_.'

"G-Gloria?!" Allister sputtered. "That... somehow makes so much sense."

"Eh? You know her?"

Allister resisted the very strong urge to roll his eyes again, except this time with more frustration.

"Uh, _yeah_? Of course I know one of the most talented trainers the League has seen since Leon took over as Champion."

"Aha, I'll tell her you said that."

"...Wait, _how_ did Gloria and Hop get endorsed by Mr. Leon?"

Victor tapped his fingers on the table. "Ah, Gloria and I are neighbors of Leon and Hop. Leon thought we were talented trainers, so he sent us off. I rejected his endorsement, though, since I didn't want it."

Victor had been leaning forward on his elbows, with a faraway look in his eye. Was it nostalgia, or perhaps...

' _Regret?_ '

"How was it, living near Mr. Leon?"

"Well, we didn't actually meet him untill the Challenge started. He was always busy working, see?"

' _Maybe, but he didn't visit? Not even once?_ '

The trainer continued talking when Allister nodded his head. "Of course, some would ask, 'Isn't it cool being friends with the 'Unbeatable' Champion at all?' to which I'd reply, 'yes', but when all of your friends are rushing to take his job, it gets a little awkward."

Allister giggled. ' _Yeah, imagine having your spot taken by your little brother... I suppose I really should stay as a Café Master_.'

  


The two talked a little more, but eventually, Victor left and Allister returned to his station. That had been...

' _An hour?_!'

One of the sweets from his tray had gone missing, so Allister supposed that's what he gave to Victor as a prize.

Allister leaned forward on the counter, shifting the weight of his head onto the palm of his hand, and stared at the doorway.

Maybe when Gloria took over as Champion, which was bound to happen, the boy would come back.

Allister had to admit he hoped so.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I might add onto this in the future, but that's a real big 'might' :')


End file.
